project_enisfandomcom-20200215-history
RAEP
Code name: RaePOST Unit name: RAEP-Delta Developed and Created by: Professor M Pilot: D Classification: Elite Robot Abilities: * Unicorn System: The secret behind RAEP's ability to camouflage itself and strike without warning. A series of advanced holographic projectors coupled with EM wave transmitters designed to interfere with the human mind. Armaments: * 2x huge appendages that bear appearance between giant scythes and "mantis arms". Has been seen tearing holes into a 34" thick spaceship hull. * ?x short to medium range small, EMP-based missiles. Very low yield, used to temporarily short circut mech hardware within a small area. * 7x short range small lasers. * 1x shortwave subspace signal emitter. Too weak to hack a mech's OS, theoretically. May be used to disable or confuse lesser protected memory. Signal operates specifically at 23.252MHz. * 2x optional shoulder-mounted cannons. Only one mech has been seen with this configuration. Fires long range EMP bombs, capable of short circuting an entire capital ship for several minutes. ---- RAEP (Ripper Augmented Enemy Paralyzer) is a limited-run elite mecha designed for melee combat, scare tactics and enemy immobilization. Due to their rarity, they are only seen in high-profile sorties. It is uncertain how many their really are. They were developed by Professor M using knowledge obtained from Dr. Nomos' species. Unit Specs /ALL INFORMATION CLASSIFIED, BY ORDER OF THE LION EMPIRE. SEE SUPOENA X5-0020278-RN7.34 FAP Intelligence reports have submitted the following... *RAEP has two stages of appearance. The first stage is a camouflage to look like an ordinary GR3-Y_Fox from a distance. It is indescernable until within melee range. *RAEP's "true" appearance has been described as "completely horrifying". There are few accurate scout reports descerning its form. Fluff Rumors of its horrifying apperance are varied. Some say it has a skeletal appearance. Some say it looks cloaked in a dark mantle. One report suggested it looked like the gaping maw of hell itself. Though there is much debate as to what the mech truly is, there is no doubt as to its purpose: to contain and demoralize the enemy. Its effectiveness is undisputed. A number of high-profile sorties and campaigns owe their overwhelming victories due to this nearly unseen and terrifying mech. Lieutenant General *insert name* has speculated that these mechs may not appear as deathly as the reports claim, suggesting that it hacks the viewer's screen to make it appear more fearsome and shocking than it is. He also believes that it is impossible for one mech to fight against hundreds at a time, and that even its own armaments and prowess could be exaggerated through its unusual hacking signal. A neuroscientist present at his conference expressed a theory that a human-computer hybrid middleware might make a mech pilot capable of achieving near-instantaneous thought processes needed to hack the complex software of even the simplest mechs. Due to the makeup of the Lion Empire, it may be possible for them to find the kind of humanoid species most compatible for that kind of experiment. Further, he added, that there was a small possibility such middleware could invoke a kind of computer-aided telepathy, making it possible for a person to communicate simple images to another person directly into their brain. RAEP “Pyramid Head” Type An extremely powerful elite mech that’s design seems to stem from the original RAEP line of mecha. Its most noticeable known cosmetic difference that sets it apart from the standard models is its large, crimson, triangular head, which, along with its increased size and exaggerated diabolical features, serve to make it even more terrifying. It’s combat methods also seem to mirror that of the original RAEP units, though it‘s apparent that its durability, speed and attack power is even more overwhelming. Its notoriety and inscrutableness is equal to that of its predecessors. It’s armament seems to be a considerably larger, more advanced version of the average RAEP unit’s, but it is also ostensibly supplied with its own unique features. It possesses an extra pair of clawed arms that are located on the back of its shoulders that seem to possess similar qualities to the VA-INA’s Tentacle Hangs in that they are “extendable manipulator arms that utilize an advanced artificial musculature to expand,” however, the Pyramid Head’s fingers are more maneuverable than the VA-INA’s, essentially making its arms more suitable for manipulating objects. Another improved feature added to the Pyramid Head is a tail-like extension with a scythe blade attached to the tip of it, adding an advantageous extra weapon in melee combat. It is currently assumed that there is only one, though the reason behind its singularity is unknown, however, it is likely for the same reasons as to why the ENIS is superior to its mass produced copies: it was far, far more expensive to produce. It can apparently stand toe-to-toe with the ENIS itself with little difficulty. It’s pilot is D, experimental test subject of Dr. Dame Olga.